


Now It's Your Turn

by IntrovertedRavenclaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is the best brother ever, Caring Alec Lightwood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Good Older Sibling Alec Lightwood, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus Bane, Sickfic, like all of them - Freeform, someone give him a hug, the Lightwoods are sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedRavenclaw/pseuds/IntrovertedRavenclaw
Summary: Alec is the main caretaker of the Lightwood family, and normally that's not something he has a problem with. He always steps up when someone gets sick, but now he's starting to regret that side of him just a little. The past three days, all three of his siblings and Magnus had come down with colds, and Alec was taking care of everybody./ Alec gets sick after taking care of his siblings and Magnus, and now it's his turn to be taken care of.





	Now It's Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some super cute sickfic/sibling/Malec fluff because hopefully, it'll cheer some of us up after the news of the show's cancellation. This is suuuuper fluffy, so enjoy!

Alec is the main caretaker of the Lightwood family, and normally that's not something he has a problem with. He always steps up when someone gets sick, but now he's starting to regret that side of him just a little. The past three days, all three of his siblings and Magnus had come down with colds, and Alec was taking care of everybody. 

Until he wakes up completely stuffed and achy. 

"Alexander, your alarm." Magnus groans. 

"Mmh." Alec rolls over, coughs, and turns off the alarm. 

Magnus sits up confusedly. "Uh-oh. Are you sick?"

"I always take care of my siblings and never catch what they have," Alec replies. "Hey, since you're up we should take your temperature again." Before Magnus can protest, Alec gets up and retrieves the thermometer. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Magnus asks. 

"I'm fine. Are _you_ feeling okay?" Alec counters, holding the thermometer out to him. "You still have a fever. 100.1." Alec sniffles then turns his head and sneezes into his arm. 

"You sound stuffy." Magnus frowns. 

"I'm okay, really." Alec smiles convincingly. "I have to go to The Institute, but call if you need anything, okay?"

"Are you going to eat any breakfast?" Magnus asks. 

Alec shrugs. "I'm not really hungry, but if you are I'll make something."

"No, no I'm alright," Magnus says. "It's just not like you to skip breakfast unless you're sick or really stressed."

"I'm okay, I promise." Alec kisses Magnus' forehead, grabs his jacket, and leaves the loft.

\---

"Oh no," Isabelle says, upon walking into Alec's office. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Alec rolls his eyes. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm feeling better," Isabelle tells him. "Don't be stubborn, you obviously caught our cold." 

"I always take care of you guys though, I've never caught anything." 

"When's the last time Jace, Max, myself, and Magnus have all been sick at the same time?" Isabelle asks. "You're running yourself to the ground."

"I'm not, I-" Alec sneezes. "Did you take your temperature? How high was it?"

"98.6," Isabelle replies.

Alec feels noticeably relieved. "Oh good. Your fever is gone." 

"I think _you_ have a fever now," Isabelle says. "You obviously don't feel well." She sneezes, then fishes a tissue from her pocket to wipe her nose. She then hands a second tissue to Alec. 

\---

Between assigning missions and signing off on reports, Alec makes his way to Max's bedroom. He knocks on the door before entering and finding his youngest brother covered in blankets on the bed. 

"Hey, buddy," Alec greets, his voice raspy. "How're you feeling?"

Max sniffles. "Stuffy. My head hurts." 

Alec can sympathize. In just a few hours since he's spoken to Izzy, his head became even more stuffed than it was before if that's possible, and now he has a throbbing pain in his temples and sinuses. "Need anything?"

"More tissues?" Max requests. Alec picks up the used tissues that are scattered around the bed, throws them away, and tracks down a fresh box of tissues. He takes the first few from the box and blows his nose before taking them to Max. Back in the youngest Lightwood's bedroom, Max clings to Alec's shirt and curls up next to him. 

Alec resists the urge to cough and sneeze until it's time to head back into his office, and as soon as he's left Max's room, he has a coughing fit in the Institute hallway. He ducks into the nearest bathroom to blow his nose again and catches sight of himself in the mirror.

_Yikes._ His nose is red and raw, his cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are red and swollen. He looks almost as bad as he feels. 

\---

"You're sick," Jace sighs, busting unannounced into Alec's office a few hours later. "You finally caught the cold that we've all had."

"How'd you know?" Alec mumbles. He has his head pillowed on a stack of papers on his desk; throughout the day he's become increasingly more miserable. He's constantly sneezing and coughing so hard that his nose is sore from irritation and his throat is raw. 

"Parabatai, remember?" Jace says, throwing an arm around Alec. "Whenever you get sick, I feel a little of what you're feeling, and I knew this wasn't just your connection to me. I felt better until a few hours ago." 

Alec coughs. "Sorry for making you feel all gross again." He'd felt a minute version of Jace's cold before actually catching it himself. "I feel... kind of terrible."

"Want me to call Magnus?" Jace asks.

"No." Alec sniffles, letting his eyes close tiredly. "Magnus still has a fever. He shouldn't get out of bed or make a portal."

"Do you wanna stay here and rest?" 

"I don't know." Alec sniffles again, sadly. "I want to go home."

"We can take a cab," Jace suggests. 

\---

Shortly after Alec takes all of the blankets that Magnus is not currently using and bundles himself up on the couch, Jace, Isabelle, and Max all show up. 

"Sorry we got you so sick," Isabelle says, setting a box of tissues into Alec's lap. 

Alec just gives a weak chuckle, which turns into a cough. "Sorry I can't even take care of you guys without catching it."

Isabelle places her palm on Alec's forehead. "By the Angel! How high is your fever?"

"I don't know," Alec closes his eyes. "But my brain feels like it's melting." 

Magnus emerges from the bedroom, still looking worse for the wear. "Alexander, what happened? When did you come home?"

"Hour ago?" Alec says uncertainly. 

Magnus looks at Isabelle and Jace. "Did you take his temperature?"

"We were just getting to that," Isabelle replies. 

Magnus summons a thermometer and takes Alec's temperature. "101.9. Oh, Alexander." 

Alec coughs. "That's... higher than any of you were."

"Do you feel hot?" Jace asks. 

"My head is hot but I'm freezing cold." Alec sniffles. "I'm so confused." 

Jace drapes his arm around Alec's shoulders, and Alec leans into him, sniffling. 

"Do you still feel gross, Jace?" Alec asks. "Need an iratze?"

"If anything you do," Jace points out. 

"How're you feeling, Max?" Alec croaks.

"Still not so good." Max answers, curling up in Alec's lap.

Alec manages a slight grin. "Me too, buddy."

"Take a break from taking care of us and let us take care of you," Magnus says gently, sniffling. 

"Come here," Alec says, scooting over just enough to make space on the couch for Magnus. Magnus sits down and Alec lays down, his head in Magnus' lap, his legs across Jace and Isabelle's laps, and Max curled up near his chest. 

"We're a sad looking bunch," Isabelle jokes. "Before we all get too comfortable, do we all have enough tissues? Water?" 

Magnus snaps his fingers, and the TV turns on, and he summons some more tissues and a bottle of water for each of them.

"Stop using magic," Alec mumbles hoarsely. "You're still sick."

"Rest, Alec," Jace says. 

Alec smiles weakly as he closes his eyes and drifts off. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments! Comments keep me going!


End file.
